starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Victory the NightWing/Starkit's Prophecy 2: The Two Siblings (Chapters Seven and Eight, Plus a Mini-Story)
A/N: Hello, wikia! I am, yet again, updating the strange tale of Starkit's Prophecy 2. Again, the rehost I read was stopped at Chapter 3, and the the original wasn't finished, either, so I'm now improvising. I had lots of ideas (so many that I now ship Crimsonfire despite not writing it yet!), which I am now putting onto paper (screen?). Applefall was a character I found interesting, so there's now a short story at the bottom. It's called Starkit's Prophecy: Applefall's Choice. ''Check it out, if you want! Chapter Seven: Not All of Them Are Bad Angelpaw watched as Rainstar left for her den, leaving the young apprentice all alone in the center of camp. Crimsonpaw was nowhere to be seen, and Snakepaw was...hm. Perhaps Parselypaw was available to go hunting, or gathering moss? She hurried to the front of camp before stepping into the woods cautiously. Fresh, cool night air blew quietly into her face, ruffling her fur, wafting around her tail, making her whiskers quiver. The young apprentice felt like the outside was just ''begging ''her to come run around...but would that be safe? She lifted her nose to the sky and breathed deeply. ''Wild. It...it wouldn't be that bad if I just...would it? ''Angelpaw thought. Although the sun was setting, the outside world was beckoning. Cautiously, she reached out with a snowy white paw and put it on the grass, feeling a jolt like fire blow through her body. ''My second time out of camp, first time alone! Angelpaw slunk through the forest, her pelt flattened to herself as she felt the prick of pine needles along her paw pads. Hissing, she continued on, her ears pricked, her heart lifting. This is almost like destiny... ... Cold, icy winds wafted around Angelpaw's head and ruffled her fur. Far below her, a ravine cut through the landscape and snaked along the ground. Her eyes were wide as she surveyed the strange, cavelike structures surrounding her. The whole thing smelled of Twoleg, with a few faint traces of Thunderpath and WindClan. This must be the Twolegplace! Oh, I'm such a fox-brain! Help! "Hello? Hello!" she called. Her paws were frozen to the ground, keeping her in place. Angelpaw's mind was racing, her heart pounding as she cried out. Her whiskers quivered as she lifted her nose into the sky. The nearly leaf-bare air was freezing her, and the fact that her pelt hadn't grown in for it yet was only making it worse. The place around her wasn't helping. Angelpaw had come here because a pretty feather had led her all around WindClan's borders, and she'd been so mouse-brained, wanting to bring it with her. I see that might've been a bad plan...no, I'll be trapped here with the Twolegs forever! I can't do that! "I'm Tigerlily, also known as Lily, also known as if you ever call me Ti-Ti, Lil, or anything else stupid, you're getting a faceful of claws," said the she-cat, observing her claws. Chapter Eight: Prophecy of a Thousand Moons Applefall's Choice Applefall was the type of cat to help wherever she could. She was that one Clanmate who would refresh the moss in the nursery before anyone even thought of it, the type of cat who would train with the apprentices when their mentors were sick. The Clanmate everyone thought StarClan favored most, because all she did was help, help, help. Applefall was very quiet, softspoken, thoughtful. Everyone seemed to be falling onto their faces to punch whoever made her sad. She loved her Clan, be it small as it was. She knew everyone's name, age, and family, the exact shade of their pelt to descibe them with, and the exact sound of their voice's corresponding emotion. She was always there to help, and she thought she was capable of doing everything. Until that day. That fateful, fateful day... ... Sunlight shone onto a young she-cat's fur, warming her to the bone and allowing heat to wake her up. "Good morning!" Applefall beamed, yawning as she blinked awake. Her eyes were shining, her tail was twitching, her ears were pricked. Clearly, something was going to happen! "Morning, Applefall," purred Sparklepelt from across the warriors' den. Although their Clan was small, there was a sort of buzz in the air that made it feel amazing, wonderful, with pizzaz. ''Applefall waltzed out the den's entrance, pushing past the bracken guarding the door. Yellowstar was grooming herself on the rock where important announcements were made, and the deputy, Amberclaw, was organizing a patrol near the clearing's edge. "Can I come?" Applefall purred. Amberclaw turned. For some reason, the usually-calm deputy looked deeply unsettled, unnerved, afraid. "No, this...this is going to be led by Torntail," she said nervously, glancing out into the woods. ''What's that about? ''"He, Brownfang, Sparklepelt, and I are going to...check the borders...yes. Perhaps you should check up on Oaktail? He does seem rather in over his head. There's a lot of catmint to be sorted ever since we found that fresh...supply..." ''Hm. ''Applefall could very well tell that she was just trying to get her to leave, but respected her deputy's wishes. "Oh. Okay, Amberclaw," she whispered, already making her way over to the hollow tree stump that housed Oaktail and Timberpaw's supplies. The warm scent of catmint nearly knocked her off her paws, made her mouth water with temptation to race right over and steal a whole bundle. Oaktail's warm, slightly cracked voice called her over. "Applefall?" said the medicine cat, turning. Applefall still couldn't get over the fact that his name was ''Oak''tail. The only "oak" thing about him was the fact that he was skilled with healing, herbs, and plants, which didn't seem like a good enough reason for a black-and-white tom to be named Oak''tail. ''His eyes were brown, sure, but still. "I'm here, Oaktail," she replied, albit distractedly. "Hi," said Timberpaw from behind the medicine cat. Timberpaw was one of the oldest apprentices, which was because of the fact he was training to become a healer. Applefall smiled to the ten-moon-old cat and wondered what it would've been like if she had trained for longer. She was the first cat in all of her Clan to be given a warrior name in this new home of theirs, after they'd traveled around the territories for such a long, back-breaking, hunger-enducing time. Applefall shuddered as she remembered all the things she had experienced as Applepaw, including the fox that killed her mother, Whitebrook. When they, Applepaw's tired family, made up of her, her father Brownfang, and her young half-brother Timberkit, had eventually reached their new home, she'd been made a warrior almost instantly. Oaktail nodded to the pile of catmint, snapping her out of her daze. "Think you can sort it while I go gather a few marigolds?" he asked politely, flicking one ear in a way that suggested he was going to collect the herbs whether Applefall replied or not. She swallowed hard. "Of course," she said, watching the medicine cat leave silently. Timberpaw hurried over to a small group of cobwebs in the corner, his tail swishing lightly behind him. Applefall turned to the little pile of catmint she was supposed to be sorting, and leaned over to them with only her nose touching. She inhaled deeply, expecting a wonderful, minty, delectible scent. "Yak!" Applefall cried, wrinkling her snout. "This is horrible!" The catmint was giving of a nose-burning, whisker-quivering, awful smell. It seemed like it had been thrown into a fire, in a way, and left to rot alone in the forest. Realization hit the young warrior like a monster on a Thunderpath. "The catmint is ruined!" Timberpaw gave her a quizzical look before hurrying over. "Let me see," he said, bending toward the plant. Sure enough, he recoiled with a gag. His whiskers were drooping, his tail swishing. He locked eyes with Applefall in a frightful way. "This can't happen! It can't. The Clan..." He trailed off, but Applefall knew what he meant. If their Clan didn't have enough catmint, if a sudden disease swept through the place...she didn't want to think about it. The cream-colored she-cat sat up. "What do we do?" she asked, her ears half flattened. "We can't let Oaktail know, or he'll be in trouble for supposedly lying!" "I never thought of that!" Timberpaw wailed. "Where can we find anything?" Applefall scoured the camp outside, her eyes widening. Oaktail ''couldn't ''have brought back rotted plants, could he? If he had, lots of cats were going to die with the coming leaf-bare season. She remembered the tales of a freezing, snow-drenched leaf-bare from her times as Applekit. It was so ice-cold, rogues and loners left and right were joining the Clans. Prey was so scarce, you were likely to die if you weren't a kittypet. She recalled how the great leader, Firestar, daughter of Jazzsong and Gleamstar, had saved them all by raiding kittypet dens for food. There was now a bitter rivalry between the kittypets and the warriors. "My cats!" a hoarse voice called from the top of the boulder. A sandy yellow she-cat climbed to the very top and began to survey the gathered warriors, apprentices, elders, queens. She was Yellowstar, leader of the small, ragged Clan. "As you know, we have survived throughout brutal leaf-bares, difficult leaf-falls, and hostile newleafs. But we're alive, aren't we?" Her chest puffed out in pride. "That is why I have chosen. We are not a ragged band of rogues. We are not hardened kittypets. We aren't Dark Forest escapees. We. Are. ''MapleClan!" Cats cheered, their cries ringing into the dawn. Applefall's heart lifted, her eyes shining. We are MapleClan. We will make it through this. We. Are. MAPLECLAN! Applefall hurried to the clearing's edge before slinking into the woods, her fur ruffled. She was strong. She was loyal. She was Applefall, warrior of MapleClan, protector of all, and she ''would ''save those cats. Wouldn't she? ... Category:Blog posts